


Nella saletta privata

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: A little of incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Azul alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi li abbassò di nuovo alle sue scartoffie. Con quei due era davvero, davvero difficile lavorare in serenità.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Nella saletta privata

**Author's Note:**

> *Fandom: Twisted Wonderland  
> *Prompt: 11. Imboccare l’altro  
> *Personaggi/Ship: Floyd Leech, Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto; FloydJade

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Azul finì in fretta di mangiare la propria cena, borbottando a bassa voce a proposito di tutti i calcoli ancora da fare, i controlli e gli ordini da compilare, mille altre cose burocratiche che gli avrebbero impegnato l’intera serata.  
Quando si alzò, Jade lo seguì solo con la coda dell’occhio, perché era molto più attento al proprio cibo e a godersi di quei minuti di meritato riposo dopo una faticosa serata al Mostro. I clienti erano sempre più numerosi, grazie a una buona pubblicità e ottimi prodotti, e nessuno di loro aveva un attimo di tregua. Quella saletta privata era davvero il loro rifugio intimo.  
Eppure, oltre il silenzio e la tranquillità – e anche il fatto che Azul fosse abbastanza impegnato da non dargli ordini – ciò che Jade più gradiva in quelle occasioni era vedere suo fratello dall’altra parte del tavolo, sfatto e sfinito, che trangugiava la propria razione di cibo con una fame atavica. Adorabile, dal suo punto di vista.  
Quella sera, inoltre, aveva proprio abbandonato il cravattino e la sua camicia era più stropicciata del solito, aperta di un altro bottone in basso. Il gemello vide che lo stava fissando e gli rivolse un’occhiata un po’ infastidita, come a chiedergli cosa volesse.  
Jade gli sorrise dopo aver finito di masticare il proprio boccone.  
-Mi chiedevo quanto buone dovessero essere quelle polpette, se sei arrivato a mangiarne cinque in una volta.  
All’inizio, Floyd non capì davvero cosa il gemello stesse cercando di comunicargli. Era troppo stanco e troppo affamato, aveva ancora nelle orecchie tutti gli ordini dei loro clienti e gli era davvero difficile cogliere la vena maliziosa dello sguardo di lui; allora, rispose la prima cosa sensata che gli venne da dire.  
-Le ho mangiate cinque in una volta perché mi stavano tutte in bocca.  
Ma il sorriso di Jade si allargò e a quel punto fu abbastanza esplicito da far arrivare il messaggio dritto e chiaro al proprio interlocutore.  
-Sono abbastanza erudito sulla capienza della tua bocca, Floyd.  
Floyd sorrise, poi rise, rise ancora per diversi secondi e scacciò tutto il malumore che aveva accumulato, così come la sua risata scacciò quello di Jade.  
La murena infilzò con lo stecchino di legno una polpetta grondante sugo marroncino, lo stesso che imbrattava le sue labbra sottili. La sollevò e gliela porse dall’altra parte del tavolo, non badando alle gocce che cascavano dai suoi lati fino a schiantarsi sulla superficie di legno altrimenti pulita.  
-Ne vuoi una? Non ci sono dentro funghi, però!  
-Mi accontenterò, grazie.  
Jade si sporse a propria volta e mangiò quanto offertogli dal gemello, con la premura di guardarlo negli occhi mentre masticava piano, pianissimo. Per qualche attimo, lo stesso sapore pungente occupò la bocca dell’uno e dell’altro, quasi avessero bisogno di altri motivi di incontro per ritrovarsi.  
In quella stanza, potevano guardarsi con quei ghigni ferini, pieni di una spietata lussuria, che nessuno li avrebbe giudicati.  
Tranne Azul, ovviamente, ma per motivi diversi dalle persone comuni – lui non voleva rischiare che per la terza volta finissero a copulare sul suo bel tavolino di legno pregiato, perché certe macchie erano difficili da pulire.  
-Se avete intenzione di continuare, vi pregherei di andare in camera vostra. Sto cercando di fare qualcosa di utile.  
I due gemelli ridacchiarono e, ovviamente, non gli prestarono la minima attenzione.  
Anzi, anche Jade offrì il proprio cibo al gemello, che nell’addentare il cucchiaio pieno di risotto quasi morse anche lui e lo fece ridere, lo fece ridere di gusto.  
Azul alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi li abbassò di nuovo alle sue scartoffie. Con quei due era davvero, davvero difficile lavorare in serenità.


End file.
